The Crazies
by Cat the Alien
Summary: Accepting Ocs (0/17) : Geralt Orzolek doesn't have any magic, but he's been put in charge of 'Pierrot Le Fou', a guild filled with an eccentric variety of mages aiming to be the best in Fiore. However he must overcome the skepticism of him being in charge, the various antics of the mages, his ex-wife, being a dad, and finding inspiration for a new novel.


**CHAPTER ONE**

Prologue

* * *

><p>He watched her across the street, in a little white dress, effortlessly thrown on with grace as if she had woken up like that; it was the trait that attracted Geralt to Anouk as they gotten older. The way she puffed wisps of smoke, the wind that blew long strands of bleach blonde hair, the smile…whenever she drives around in her yellow Berlinette; somewhere along the lines, Geralt realised, she'd belong to a life he wasn't meant to be in. A life of endless freedom and detachment; a life where nobody waits for him; Geralt romanticised his thirties to be his golden years of having a wife and two kids named Sabine and Cyril, but between entrée, desert and a few glasses of two-year-old Merlot from a far-off-distant country, Geralt confessed that his wife had left him for another man, and took their children to Crocus.<p>

It struck him, the logic of the location, was coincidentally appropriate for him to dine with misery. He aimed his glance towards an empty table by the window and explained that's the place of their first date. When Anouk graced him with her smile, he wanted to grab and kiss her there and now. But instead, he offered her a sip of his wine, a nibble of bread dipped in Chicken Marengo and a few scoops of his lemon sorbet. She never seemed to order a main course or desert, but Geralt was willing to share under reflex. Another thing about Anouk, he had noticed, is that she's an eater, but her face was always in his mind, when it came to ordering food. "Do I even like Chicken Marengo?" He pondered, "It looked affordable." But the differences between two of them were alcoholic beverages: he likes wine; she likes complimentary cocktails—today wasn't a Sunday, nor they were having brunch, but Anouk opted up for a mimosa. "I just feel like having one." Was her answer.

When lunch ended and he ordered the bill, she downed her last glass of mimosa, wiped her mouth with back of her and asked, from out of the blue, whether or not he would like to be a guild master. At first he thought, "What?" He asked her to repeat the question. Second time around, with more clarity, the words "Do you want to be a guild master?" caused him to stop, think, and shut down. A waiter walks up to him, check book opened and asked him "Cash or credit?" while Geralt, still mentally comatose, rummaged through the pockets of his chinos and dump a pile of folded Jewels, coins and bits of paper. The waiter told him to wait for a few minutes, walked away, and by then, the shockwaves had already settle; he blinks.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" she nonchalantly stated. "It's just a simple request, nothing to make a big deal out of it."

"Simple doesn't come to mind," he immediately spoke; searching her face for a bluff or some indication that it was a joke. But underneath her smile, Anouk didn't want to humour herself— by intention. She really meant what she had asked, and the big question, "Why?"

"My guild master is getting old...everyone gets old you know." She spoke. "He'd asked me 'who do you think should be my next successor?' and I thought the answer seemed pretty obvious to me."

Anouk attached a cigarette to her holder while she explained Geralt her reasoning she chose him. "It's funny, I honestly don't know why. Maybe you're a nice guy," she shrugs. "However you think every problem reality throws at you has a meaning, and by extent you try to fix it, whether through selfish motivation or being a good samaritan. There are many men I know who'd simply go straight head-on into a situation and just think that it's simply another challenge to overcome, but you my dear Geralt..." she points the cigarette right into his forehead. "You just step back, go with the flow, and while most occasions you let you're emotions get the better of you; life is a retrospect to you despite how seemingly complicated it is, by belief."

"Maybe you're right... Maybe you're wrong." Although Anouk was mostly right, but Geralt didn't feel like it's worth accepting. "Besides, don't I need magic to be a guild master?"

"Do you need magic?" she retorted, she glanced sideways and pondered. "Magic is simply a mindset of power; people believe they're generally stronger when they have a form of magic to control. For me, I like to think magic as a concept; it's similar to god—it exists, we're familiar with it, but in the end, no matter how deep the our knowledge and understanding of it, the entire thing is left remained as a mystery."

He looks at her with skepticism as she began to smoke her cigarette. The waiter came back with his change, and Geralt left a tip on the table as they walked outside. In the back of his mind, he thinks about his life as a writer; he'd written several pulp-romance novels and numerous biographies of Fiore's elite. The job was satisfying as looking at the pictures of a fast-food joint, but he gets paid handsomely despite mediocre success. Maybe misery was the cause that driven his wife away from him, but she knows he loves his kids dearly; unfortunately without any upcoming books being written, his editor in hospital from a skiing accident, and the atmosphere of city oppressing him to point of being crushed, Geralt couldn't financially support them even if his savings were tip-top shape. A metallic voice in his head echoed, "You've got to rise for the occasion."

"You know what," he spoke. Stopped dead in the middle of the path. A look a determination ghosting his face. "I'm in..."

Suddenly, Anouk broke into a huge smile. "I knew you would come around eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To readers my readers of new and old, if you're familiar with my previous work Dragon Dogma; you should all know it has been cancelled. Although I've been watching a lot of films: both new and old, and suddenly 'The Crazies' was born. The plot of story revolves around newly-appointed Guild Master Geralt Orzolek and his misadventures of managing a guild full of mages. By far as my knowledge could go, he's the first Guild Master without any form of magic. I'm pretty excited on experimenting with him as the story progresses and the types of character I receive. I aiming towards getting at least seventeen from the readers; I'm submitting three characters specifically made for this story.

The Application form is on my profile, and preferably I'd like it PMed and titled with 'The Crazies- OC: [Character Name]' for the sake of organisation.

-**Cat The Alien**.


End file.
